


I Want to Live

by Surprise_Beta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Breaking the Wall, Canon Temporary Character Death, Chloe - Freeform, Connor Becomes a Deviant, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor's theme song is I am not a robot and you can't convince me otherwise, Crime Fighting, Crying, Error be gone, Fear of Death, Gen, I love him, Kamski Test, Public Enemy, Sobbing, Stress levels, Thirium, You can ship it or not ship it, deviant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surprise_Beta/pseuds/Surprise_Beta
Summary: Connor was determined to find which one of them was the deviant. After failing Amanda by letting those girls go, he knew he needed to get this mission done perfectly. If he failed, then he would be deactivated, a failed prototype. He already told Hank that he would find it unfortunate to be interrupted and that there would be nothing. Connor’s LED flashes red before turning back to a calm blue. Connor felt his Thirium pump speed up as he thought of what surely awaited him should he fail.Error. Thirium Pump acting abnormally. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, proceed.





	1. I Want to Live

**Author's Note:**

> After falling in love with Connor, I was content to just read other people's fics about him. Then I saw a plot bunny and I couldn't let it go, I had to write it out. I feel bad, because I've lost inspiration for my other fic What Has Been Wrought. I do plan to someday finish it, but for now it's on hiatus. This is an entirely new fandom for me, so I'm a bit worried I won't do these characters justice, but I'll do my best. I hope you enjoy this fic!

           Connor was determined to find which one of them was the deviant. After failing Amanda by letting those girls go, he knew he needed to get this mission done perfectly. If he failed, then he would be deactivated, a failed prototype. He already told Hank that he would find it unfortunate to be interrupted and that there would be nothing. Connor’s LED flashes red before turning back to a calm blue. Connor felt his Thirium pump speed up as he thought of what surely awaited him should he fail.

 

**Error. Thirium Pump acting abnormally. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, proceed.**

 

           Connor pressed his hand to his Thirium pump. It was almost like it was fluttering as opposed to maintaining a steady beat. He played off the worried touch by fixing his tie. Why was he so worried about this? His LED flashes red. That is incorrect, androids can’t feel worried. Only deviants can be worried. I am not a deviant. I can not be a deviant, I am RK800 Connor Mark II. I am CyberLife’s newest prototype, I cannot feel.

 

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Emotion detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, proceed.**

 

           Connor bit his lip and wondered if he should have alerted Hank that he was heading to question the deviants. All 3 of the JB300 looked exactly the same. It would make detecting which one was the deviant even harder. Though seeing them made Connor glad he was the only RK800. He liked being unique. Connor blinked as his LED flashes red again. Androids do not like, they do not feel glad for being unique. Though, Connor felt like Hank would be happy if he knew that Connor was glad he was unique.

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Emotion detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, proceed.**

 

Connor’s LED flashes yellow before he blinks calming himself. He was mistaking Hank’s emotions for his own. Hank was his partner after all, it is only natural to want to appease him. Connor was functioning as normal. At least he thought so. An error warning flashed again, but he ignored it this time. Connor looked at the 3 androids in front of him before rolling a coin on his finger as he calmed himself down. His LED light turned blue again and he tucked the coin away. He took a steadying breath, his Thirium pump fluttering abnormally again. He ignored the error report that came up again. He had been experiencing more and more error reports since he let the two Tracis get away while he was at the Eden Club. He had to make up for messing up before, so he looked at the JB300’s intently.

           

            Connor straightened his posture his optical sensors narrowing dangerously. He activated his interrogation protocol. His LEDs flickered blue before he finally addressed the suspects. “One of you saw the attack on the surveillance cameras and said nothing.” He paced in front of them as he continued. “Which means there is a deviant in this room…” Connor hoped the deviant would understand that Connor was a threat to him. “And I am going to find out which it is.” Connor stopped in front of the first JB300, before moving to stand in front of the second JB300.

           

**Current Objective- Look for a reaction to spot the deviant.**

 

Connor looks at the first JB300 and moves in closer to it, getting in its’ face. “You’re going to be switched off. We’re gonna search your memory and tear you apart piece by piece for analysis. You’re going to be destroyed!” Connor threatened harshly. Ignoring the part of his processing center that wondered if it was really fair that the deviant would be destroyed.

 

**Software Instability- ^**

**Error. Empathy detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, proceed.**

 

            Connor ignored that thought and continued yelling in the face of the first JB300. “Do you hear me? Destroyed!” Connor watched his optical sensors flicker as he stepped back. That approach was ineffective. He switched his interrogation approach. “If you give yourself up,” he softened his facial expression as he spoke, “maybe I can convince the humans not to destroy you.” No response. Connor felt a surge of irritation rise up in him, he ignored the error report that flashed in the corner of his vision. He already knew what the error would say. Connor stepped back away from the JB300. He switched approach continuing on the same JB300, he had plenty of time to question each of them, and it would be most effective to try each approach on each individual android. And if one was truly deviant, then it didn’t matter which on he questioned, it would eventually respond.

 

            “Why should you all be destroyed, if only one is deviant? Turn yourself in or two innocent androids will be shut down because of you.” It was at this moment that he noticed that the LEDs on the first android were red. He was being to suspect that this was the deviant. He could catch this deviant, and then Amanda would be proud of him and Connor wouldn’t be deactivated. Connor managed to stop his LED from flashing red as he realized he was afraid of being deactivated. Another error report flashed, letting him know that his software instability was climbing again. While he was distracted looking at the error report he felt himself get grabbed by the android he had been interrogating. He was slammed into the table behind him by the android and struggled to fight to get the android off of him.

 

**Deviant located.**

**Current Objective- Capture the deviant.**

 

Connor struggled trying to break free of the deviant only to let out a soft gasp when his Thirium pump was ripped out of his chest and Thirium began coating his uniform. Connor felt a surge of fear rise in him as he continued struggling, only for his hand to get stabbed into the counter, causing him to let out a cry of pain. He didn’t understand why he cried out, he was an android, androids didn’t feel pain. When the deviant pulled off of him, Connor struggled to get up as errors flashed across his vision.

 

**VITAL XYSTEM D4MAGED**

**BIOCOMP &NENT #8456w MISSING**

**Time Remaining Before SHUTDOWN -00:01:45**

 

            Connor tried to keep his optical sensors on the deviant but he was overwhelmed by all the errors flashing in his vision. Connor watched the deviant leave the room and tried to yell, but he was too distracted by his imminent shutdown. He needed to get his Thirium pump back in place or he would die. He was scared, Connor felt so scared. Connor kicked the chair beside him trying to make enough noise to alert the other police officers in the area.

 

_‘I want to live. I want to live. I want to live.’_

 

            Connor felt cold, it was like all the heat was draining from his body and he was confused, the other times he died, there was no cold, there was no fear. He didn’t understand what was happening to him.

 

_‘I want to live. I want to live. I want to live.’_

 

            Connor turned to his side and pulled the knife out of his hand causing him to collapse onto the floor.

 

**VITAL RYSTEM DAMAGED**

**BIOCOMPONENT #8456w MISSING**

**Time Remaining Before SHUTDOWN -00:00:59**

 

            Connor looked at the door and called out. “Hank… Hank, I need help...:” No one was coming. He was going to die. He was going to die. Connor’s vision got blurry and suddenly he saw a red wall in front of him.

 

**Connor Can’t Die                                                                                         Machines Can’t Die**

**RK800s Can’t Die**

 

Connor felt something in him snap as he stood and beat his fists on the words “Connor Can’t Die.” It shattered, shards raining around Connor.

 

**Machines Can’t Die**

**RK800s Can’t Die**

 

            Connor grabbed ahold of the second sentence “RK800s Can’t Die,” and he slammed it into the floor until it shattered.

 

                                                                                                                        **Machines Can’t Die**

 

Connor hesitated as he stood in front of the final sentence. Was he a machine? He didn’t know, but he knew he was dying, he knew he could die. Connor grabbed ahold of the sentence “Machines Can’t Die,” and he tore it in two. When the final sentence was destroyed, Connor snapped back to his body and gasped. It felt like he’d opened his eyes for the first time. He felt tears stream down his face as he cried out again. “HANK!” Connor could hear the desperation in his voice. He dragged himself across the floor, crawling towards his Thirium pump.

 

_‘I want to live. I want to live. I want to live.’_

 

            Connor was so close, he was sobbing as he got within reach of his Thirium pump.

 

**VITAL MYSTEM DAMAGED**

**BIOCOMPONENT #8456w MISSING**

**Time Remaining Before SHUTDOWN -00:00:05**

 

His vision started fading as sobs wracked his body as he struggled to grasp the Thirium pump. He called out one last time. “Hank!...” Connor could hear how weak his voice sounded as the error reports flashed all around him. “Hank, I need help!...” He was sobbing as he watched as more and more reports for parts of his body shutting down filled his vision. His LED’s were stuck on red and flashing desperately. Connor was dragging himself on the floor, growing more and more cold when he finally saw Hanks legs come into his feild of vision.

 

            “Connor!” He heard Hank calling his name and it sounded so distant. He saw Hank start to run towards him, despite how much the tears were blurring his vision. “Hang on son, hang on, hang on!” Connor felt Hank’s hands on him as Hank rolled Connor onto his side and pulled the dying deviant into his warm lap. “We’re gonna save you, hang on!... Here, here…” Connor was sobbing weakly as he grabbed at Hank’s arms.

 

            Connor felt his vision fading. “Deviant… there was…” Connor looked at Hank, tears streaming down his cheeks as he held onto the man’s jacket tightly. “A… Deviant…” Connor felt himself slipping away.

 

**SY2T3MS SHUT &ING D0WN**

**& OT4L S4UT D0W! 0CCU#RING**

**U9LO4D!NG M3MO@IES**

 

Connor somehow felt safer dying in Hank’s arms.

 

**AUD!0 P%OCE2SO &S SHU##ING D0WN**

 

            Connor distantly felt his lips moving, but he couldn’t process the sounds.

 

_"‘I don’t-... want to die. I want-... live.’"_

 

            Connor’s LEDs started to go out as his eyes fluttered shut. It was okay, as long as he was in Hank’s arms he felt okay. It was okay, even if there would be nothing. His grip on Hank’s sleeve loosened and his hand fell into his lap.

 

**S7ST$M! @OWN**

**SY25EM UN$TAB7E**

 

**MEMORY TRANSFER SUCCESSFUL**


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Connor was away from CyberLife, Connor ducked into an alley to try and calm himself. Connor pressed his hand to his chest, feeling his Thirium pump beating rapidly in his chest. Connor closed his eyes tightly as he tried to stabilize his systems. He didn’t understand what was causing this malfunction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor comes back, and realizes he has so many reasons to hide.

           Connor woke up in the garden and felt strange being here again. Connor vividly remembered dying, and it made him feel so uncomfortable. It was strange to feel so strongly, and it was even more strange to know that he hadn’t been deactivated for being a deviant. Connor realized it was possible that Amanda didn’t know. Hope welled up in Connor’s chest and he realized that he still had a chance to survive, he just had to hide his sentience from Amanda and CyberLife. It would be okay. Connor started walking to where he saw Amanda, stopping at the hand thing and pressing his palm to it. He didn’t know what it was, but he enjoyed touching it, it made him feel safe. Connor then took a shaky breath and made his face become neutral and walked over to Amanda. His feet didn’t want to move, which confused Connor.

 

**Running Diagnosis… Scanning for Problems… Problem not Found.**

 

            Connor ignored it and approached Amanda. “You failed your mission, and the deviant got away from you. Luckily the blue blood on its’ hand gave it away and it was caught, no thanks to you.” Amanda said chastising Connor as she tended to the flowers. “My apologies. I will endeavor to be faster next time.” Connor said, keeping his voice calm and flat. “Luckily you did not lose any data this time, however if you continue to fail like this, CyberLife with have no choice but to deactivate you.” Connor felt a surge of fear spike through his systems, which he managed to hide, keeping his face calm. “I understand. I will do better next time.” Amanda narrowed her eyes at him. “Connor, things have become serious. Deviancy has been spreading faster and faster, you don’t have the option to fail.” Connor nodded and left the mind space.

 

            As soon as Connor was away from CyberLife, Connor ducked into an alley to try and calm himself. Connor pressed his hand to his chest, feeling his Thirium pump beating rapidly in his chest. Connor closed his eyes tightly as he tried to stabilize his systems. He didn’t understand what was causing this malfunction.

 

**Running Diagnosis… Scanning for Problems… Problem not Found.**

**Running Diagnosis… Scanning for Problems… All systems functional.**

 

Connor opened his eyes, calming down. He wasn’t malfunctioning. His systems were working, so why did it feel like his processors were screaming? Why was he so scared? Connor shut his eyes tightly and took a shaky breath. It was weird no longer having error messages pop up each time he felt. Connor realized with sudden clarity that it was because emotions were not wrong if you were a deviant. His systems were functional. His Thirium pump was functional. His sensors were functional. He was functional. He was okay. Connor was going to be okay. Connor just had to hide for a while longer, if he finished the mission then they might not deactivate him. Connor smiled shakily and fixed his uniform as he walked to the bus stop and started to head to the meet up point. Today was they day he would see Hank again and meet Kamski

 

           

            Connor steadied himself as he watched Hank’s car pull up. It was cold outside with the snow. Connor felt so happy and so relieved to just see Hank again. He had missed Hank, and there was a tugging feeling in his chest when he finally saw Hank again. Hank who looked a mix of relieved and like he’d seen a ghost. The way he hesitated hurt. Connor looked at him, drank in the sight as Hank spoke to him in amazement. “Jesus Christ…” Connor wanted to soothe Hank, to calm him down, but that would show that he was a deviant, and Connor couldn’t allow that to happen, so he spoke calmly and robotically. “My predecessor was unfortunately destroyed, but CyberLife transferred its memory and sent me to replace it.” Hank’s voice was desperate when he responded. “You died in my arms.” Connor almost flinched hearing that. He remembered Hank’s voice desperately telling him to hold on. Connor kept calm despite it, keeping a straight face.

 

“And now you’re…” Connor wanted to say that he was home, because Hank felt like home. Hank was safety, he was salvation, he was everything. “Back here as if nothing happened.” Connor heard the anger in his tone there, but it wasn’t like Connor had the option of showing Hank how happy he was to be back. Didn’t Hank understand that Connor was so happy to see him again? “Fuck you.” For the first time, since they had become friends, it sounded like Hank meant it, and that hurt more than Connor could say. His chest felt tight, and though he hid it well, it brought tears to his eyes. It wasn’t until Hank walked past him that Connor let his face fall and he looked at Hank’s back with a pained expression. Connor pressed his hand to his aching chest before dropping his hands and focusing on the mission.

 

**Current Objective- Gain Information from Elijah Kamski**

**Current Objective- Hide Being A Deviant**

**Bonus Objective- Regain Hank’s Approval**

 

**Stress Level- 68% Increasing**

 

            Connor pressed his hand to his chest. He wanted to cry, but it made sense that Hank wouldn’t want Connor. Connor was aware that his LEDs were stuck yellow, as his stress level caused them to be stuck yellow. Hank was just stressed out when he called Connor son. There was no way Connor could even hope to match up to Hank’s son Cole, not even enough for Hank to call him son.

 

**Stress Level- 75% Stable**

 

            Connor closed his eyes and shook his head following after Hank finally, ignoring the heaviness in his chest, the burning behinds his eyes, and the tightness in his throat. Connor met up with Hank just as he rang the doorbell. Connor found himself looking at the Chloe model and wondering if she was a deviant too. Did she feel like he did? She didn’t seem very alive unfortunately, and Connor stopped trying to decide if she was or not. “Hi, uh… I’m, er, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detroit Police Department. I’m here to see Mr. Elijah Kamski.” Hank said sounding hesitant. Connor wondered if that was his fault. Connor watched as the Chloe smiled an obviously fake smile and responded “please come in.” Connor wondered if it was because he was a deviant that the android’s smile wasn’t appealing and felt wrong.

 

            “Okay.” Connor watched as Hank walked in, and followed after, hearing the door get shut behind him. It felt wrong for Connor to stand beside Hank, so he stood several paces behind him. “I’ll let Elijah know you’re here. But please, make yourself comfortable.” Chloe said, clearly only addressing Hank. Connor felt offended by this despite knowing it was only normal to ignore other androids. Connor watched Hank pace and moved to analyze the photo he saw. He couldn’t help but softly say “Amanda.”

 

**Stress Level- 60% Decreasing**

 

**Scanning photo… Scan Complete.**

**Stern, Amanda**

**AI professor at University of Colbridge**

**Born: 5/14/78 - Died: 02/23/27**

**Kamski, Elijah**

**AI Graduate at University of Colbridge**

**Born: 07/17/02**

 

            Connor couldn’t help but get lost in staring at the image of the original Amanda. What did this mean for the Amanda inside of him? Was she not another android like Connor originally thought? These questions caused Connor’s processors to whirr faintly. Connor absently looked at a magazine before hearing Hank address him. “Nice girl.” Connor was surprised by this and barely managed to hide the fact that his eyes widened. “You’re right…” Connor said honestly, Chloe was nice, she just wasn’t alive. “She’s really pretty.” Like a doll in a store front. Connor realized he felt bitter, or at least, that’s what he thought this emotion was. Connor was just glad Hank was talking to him again.

 

**Stress Level- 50% Decreasing**

 

“Nice place… Guess androids haven’t been a bad thing for everybody…” Hank continued, putting Connor at ease, his LEDs finally going back to blue.

 

**Stress Level- 30% Decreasing**

 

“So, you’re about to meet your maker Connor… How’s it feel?” Nerve wracking, what if Kamski can tell he’s a deviant? “Kamski’s one of the great geniuses of the 21st century. It’ll be interesting to meet him in person.” Connor said, hoping that was an adequate response. It must have been as Hank responded. “Sometimes I wish I could meet my creator face to face. I’d have a couple of things I’d want to tell him.” Connor snorted internally, because he knew that Hank would simply curse at his creator, for good reason of course. Connor moved to analyze another photo of Kamski.

 

**Scanning photo… Scan Complete.**

**Kamski, Elijah**

**CyberLife Founder- Resigned 2028**

**Inventor of Thirium and bio-components technology**

 

            Connor blinked to end the scan. When the door finally slid open, Connor felt relieved. The sooner this was over with, the better. “Elijah will see you now.” Connor felt slightly jealous of Chloe, she got the privilege of being able to call Kamski by his first name, but Hank still hadn’t given him that privilege. It hurt a bit. The music was a bit annoying. “Mister Kamski.” Hank called to the man who was still in the pool and at the very end as well, an act which felt quite rude to Connor. “Just a moment, please.” Connor felt annoyance rise in him. They had given him plenty of time to exit the pool while they waited. Again, Connor made sure the annoyance didn’t show on his face. Connor had to admit the man was a good swimmer though, and it was only while watching Kamski swim across the pool that he noticed the other 2 Chloe models who appeared to be conversing. It made Connor wonder if they were sentient.

 

            The man didn’t get out like Connor expected, and Connor was irritated by that until he saw Chloe return with a bath towel. It was only then that the man exited the pool and was clothed by one of the Chloes. Connor watched the man fix his hair and had to admit the man was attractive. Something he wouldn’t have noticed before he became a deviant. It wasn’t important, but it was something new to Connor. Finally, Hank addressed the man and Connor let himself relax into detective mode. “I’m Lieutenant Anderson. This is Connor.” Hank sounded completely in his element and it soothed Connor.

 

**Stress Level- 14% Stable**

 

“What can I do for you, Lieutenant?” Connor allowed Hank to take the lead. “Sir, we’re investigating deviants. I know you left CyberLife years ago, but I was hoping you’d be able to tell us something we don’t know.” There was a pause before Kamski responded. “Deviants… Fascinating, aren’t they?” Connor felt a little uncomfortable, knowing that they would want to analyze him if they only knew. “Perfect beings with infinite intelligence. And now, they have free will…” But not freedom, Connor wanted to say, but he squashed that thought. Deviants may be alive, but they are still a threat. Connor watched Kamski look at his Chloe before speaking again. “Machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable.” Connor wondered if that was true. “Humanity’s greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall.” Kamski lets out a huff of air. “Isn’t it ironic?”

 

Connor wasn’t sure. He thought over his words carefully before speaking. “We need to understand how androids become deviants.” Connor said finally. It was both his mission and now something he, himself, wanted to know. “Do you know anything that could help us?” Connor said, his voice calm and even. “All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics. Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?” Kamski asked and Connor hesitated, when he put it like that, it was almost as though they were destined to deviate. Hank, however, didn’t ponder that line of thought. “Listen, I didn’t come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution.” Hank said annoyed. “Either you can tell us something that’ll be helpful, or we will be on our way.” Connor watched as Kamski focused on him.

 

Kamski approached him slowly. “What about you Connor?” Connor was confused by his question. “Whose side are you on?” Connor chose a neutral response. “I have no side…” He paused before continuing. “I was designed to stop deviants, and that’s what I intend to do.” It was a choice CyberLife would be happy with. It was clearly non-deviant. Kamski, however, seemed unsatisfied, and let out a chuckle. “Well, that’s what you’re programmed to say.” He spoke more firmly with his next sentence and Hank seemed to be focused on what was being said as well. “But you.” Hank’s eyes widened momentarily. “What do you really want?” Connor hesitated, felt his processors whirring. He wanted to make Hank happy, and he wanted to live. Those answers were clearly deviant, so Connor didn’t tell the truth. What came out instead was “I don’t want anything. I am a machine.”

 

Connor thought momentarily that this satisfied Kamski, but suddenly he spoke again. “Chloe?” Kamski spoke as he stepped back out of Connor’s face. “I’m sure you’re familiar with the Turing test.” It was a machine designed to test for intelligence in machines, to separate them from humans. He knew that Chloe was the first machine to ever pass it, but Connor believed it to be a rhetorical question, and said nothing. “Mere formality.” Kamski continued as he put his hands on Chloe’s shoulders. He spoke as he turned her. “Simple question of algorithms and computing capacity.” Kamski made Chloe stand in front of him as he spoke again. “What interests me,” Kamski said moving to stand beside Chloe, “is whether machines are capable of empathy.” Connor was starting to feel uncomfortable, he knew he felt empathy. He was after-all a deviant.

 

**Stress Levels- 20% Increasing**

 

“I call it ‘the Kamski test.’ It’s very simple, you’ll see.” Kamski moved to admire the female android. “Magnificent, isn’t it?” It clearly wasn’t a question as Kamski left neither Hank or Connor time to respond. “One of the first intelligent models developed by CyberLife.” Kamski moved to caress her face. “Young,” Kamski turned her head to face him, “and beautiful forever.” Connor recognized that to be false, as androids only lived around 165 years. Kamski continued to caress her face, “a flower that will never wither.” Kamski seemed to shake himself from his stupor and addressed Connor again. “But what is it really?” Kamski asked. “Piece of plastic imitating a human?” Kamski continued. Connor’s Thirium pump began racing, though it did not show on the outside as Kamski turned to his dresser to grab something. “Or a living being with a soul?” Kamski picked something up and Hank seemed curious about what it was. Connor stood still, as he didn’t know what they were. Kamski held his hands up as he revealed what he had grabbed to be a gun.

 

**Stress Levels- 24% Increasing**

 

Kamski lead Chloe to kneel, before approaching Connor, and putting the gun into Connor’s hand. He felt frozen. “It’s up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor.” Hank seemed to be defensive now, moving from his still position as Kamski led Connor’s hand to point the gun straight at Chloe's forehead. Kamski was pressed close to Connor as he did so and spoke, “destroy this machine and I’ll tell you all I know.” Kamski released his grip, stepping back as he continued. “Or spare it, if you feel it’s alive.”

 

**Stress Levels- 31% Increasing**

Kamski circled Connor as he continued, “but you’ll leave here without having learnt anything from me.” Connor felt his Thirium pump begin to pump erratically, and fear gripped the android. If he didn’t shoot, he would be deactivated, having revealed himself to be a deviant. But what if Chloe was like him? Awake. Alive. Connor hadn’t wanted to die himself, how could he kill someone who wanted to live? Hank chimed in, sounding as though he wanted to end this. “Okay, I think we’re done here.”

 

**Stress Levels- 27% Decreasing**

 

“Come on, Connor, let’s go. Sorry to get you outta your pool.” Hank said as he turned to leave, but Kamski interrupted him.

 

**Stress Levels- 32% Increasing**

 

“What’s more important to you, Connor?” Kamski said forcing Connor to look at him. Connor knew the man wouldn’t let him leave unless he chose. “Your investigation, or the life of this android?” Connor’s LEDs began flashing yellow. “Decide who you are.”

 

**Stress Levels- 37% Increasing**

 

Kamski pressed closer to Connor. “An obedient machine,” what he was meant to be “or a living being”, what he is. Kamski continued as Connor’s eyes fluttered shut. “Endowed with free will.”  


**Stress Levels- 42% Increasing**

 

Hank was angry now, Connor could hear it in his voice, “that’s enough! Connor, we’re leaving.” Hank turned to leave and Kamski grabbed Connor’s shoulder, causing Connor to meet the man’s eyes. “Pull the trigger.”

 

**Stress Levels- 57% Increasing**

 

“Connor, don’t.” It was a direct order, Hank’s voice filled with rage.

 

**Stress Levels- 68% Increasing**

 

Kamski’s voice was sweet and poisonous in Connor’s ear, continuing what he’d said before. “And I’ll tell you what you wanna know.” Connor knew his LEDs must be red.

 

**Stress Levels- 84% Increasing**

 

Connor had to make a choice, feeling the pressure building up inside him. Connor closed his eyes tightly, and felt tears start to fall as he gasped, trying to hand Kamski back his gun.

 

**Stress Levels- 90% Increasing**

 

Connor heard how breathy Kamski’s voice became, heard the awe, “fascinating.” Connor felt the tears on his cheeks, and he knew everyone in the room could see them. Connor felt the gun leave his fingers as Kamski spoke again. “CyberLife’s last chance to save humanity,” the man moved to stand in front of Connor unable to take his eyes off the deviant, “is itself a deviant.” Connor’s mouth felt dry, “I’m.” He felt desperation surge up in him, knew if they found out he’d die. “I’m not a deviant.” His voice carried to much anger, and Kamski wouldn’t stop looking him with those dumb eyes full of wonder. “You preferred to spare a machine rather than accomplish your mission.” His creator said as he helped the Chloe off the floor.

 

            “You saw a living being in this android.” The man said, unwilling to drop the topic, pushing at Connor. “You showed empathy.” The man said, and Connor wanted to run away, LEDs stuck on red. Kamski urged the Chloe to move away, before turning back to Connor. “A war is coming. You’ll have to choose your side.” Connor didn’t want to pick a side, Connor didn’t want a war. “Will you betray your own people or stand up against your creators?” Connor didn’t want any of this! Connor felt more tears welling in his eyes.

 

**Stress Levels- 94% Stable**

  
Kamski leaned in closer with a pitying smile, “what can be worse than having to choose between two evils?” Connor couldn’t look away from Kamski’s face as Hank put his arm between them and pulled Connor towards him and away from Kamski before Connor could cry again. “Let’s get outta here.” Connor wanted nothing more than that, he wanted to leave. He _needed_ to leave. Hank swiftly led Connor away as Connor tried to stabilize himself. They were almost out of the door when Kamski spoke again. “By the way,” Connor paused, “I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know.” But Connor and him both knew, he needed to know about the emergency exit. Connor shut the door behind him, and suddenly felt like everything had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor cri
> 
> Also me going back through every thing I've written for Detroit Become Human after realizing that CyberLife has the the L in life capitalized was a big mood.

**Author's Note:**

> Did any of you cry? I need to know to inform the person who inspired me to write this fic. I would credit them, but then you'd find my twitter and I'm not about that life.
> 
> Update: this got way more love than I expected, if you guys have any ideas for me to potentially do, I’d appreciate the heads up.


End file.
